White dress
by Somnium1
Summary: What happens on a team night out when Deeks challenges Kensi to a pool rematch. Just a little something that got stuck in my head, mostly Densi fluff.


**A.N. My first NCIS : Los Angeles fic, its not Beta'd so apologies for any mistakes there all my own. **

**Disclaimer : Not mine...Nope don't own them!**

She stands under the hot water and lets it run down her neck and over her shoulders washing away the days tension. Its probably a little too hot as she feels a slight sting spread across her back, but she likes it, even if it gives her the look of a lobster when she steps out. Her head leans against the wall and her mind plays back over the last few weeks and how things seem to be changing and she's a little unhinged, something feels off but she can't put her finger on it.

Finally the pressure of the wall on her head starts to become uncomfortable and with a sigh she stands up and does what your supposed to do in showers. A short while later and she's all done and turns the dial on the shower and the water instantly shuts off the chill creeps in, not that its cold, far from it she just misses the sensation of the hot water. She grabs the towel from the door and wraps it around her. Then another one for her hair, tipping her head upside down and wrapping the towel about her damp her hair before flipping back up so it sits atop her head stopping the water dripping down her back.

Stepping into her bedroom she notices the clock _'shit' _its later than she though and she doesn't have long to get ready. It's 7.45 and Deeks said he would pick her up around 8, she hopes he's running late for once. Quickly towelling off she makes her way over to the closet and starts to rifle through her clothes, its mostly jeans and T's with the odd dress for when she likes to go clubbing. Well they're only off for drinks so jeans it is, except she keeps rifling and finds her summer dresses, there are only three, she bought them for holidays and they rarely see the light of day. There casual and comfortable and different to anything she normally wears and she thinks sometimes its nice just to mix it up a bit. She picks out two and holds them up, the red one is maybe just a bit too much, its floral and really pretty but its deffinetly more holiday that night out, the other is plain white, almost floor length and very simple. White it is then. She quickly moisturises and slips on underwear and then the dress and glances back at the clock, five too, well at least she's descent now. But her hair is still wet so she starts rubbing it with the towel and toys with getting the dryer out, but that usually just makes her feel hot and sweaty and this time of the year. She ties the top half back and looks in the mirror it looks fine now but she knows how curly its going to get once it starts to dry out, she shakes her head and she can see the curls starting to come out already. Its now 8 so she finishes dressing adding sandals, wooden bangles and a watch and then the barest of make up and finishes up with lip gloss.

She's just about to spray on perfume when there's a gentle tap on the door "Coming" she calls out quickly spritzing on the perfume.

Her head pears around the door and he can't help smile at her "taxi for Miss Blye" he teases.

"Just gotta grab a bag" she opens the door fully and turns and walks away. Just for a moment Deeks is stunned, she looks amazing, he's glad she's walking away because he knows he's gawking and he just can't stop. Not a second too soon he comes to his senses and closes his mouth but he's lost for words and it doesn't go unnoticed.

She was expecting him to make a crack about the dress, she wasn't sure what as she never knew how his mind worked sometimes it would be a compliment that would throw her off guard and sometimes he would go off at a wild tangent confusing the hell out of her, but nothing..._very un Deeks._

She grabs her bag from the bed and turns back to see what he's up to, expecting to see him sitting on the couch as he usually does when waiting for her, he's still stood (well leaning) in the door way and for a second her tummy flutters and she's off guard. He's wearing black trousers and a plain black shirt and looks, well good enough to eat. She shakes her head and takes him in, he's miles away "everything OK?"

"Uh" he comes back from where ever he was "sorry just tired" he lies. Then he picks up "come on the guys will be waiting for us, I said I was buying" the cheesy smile is back, he's tempted to grab her hand and lead her to the car, instead he just puts his hands in his pockets and turns to walk to the car and Kensi follows behind, double locking her apartment door.

He's still quiet and she wants to say something but isn't sure what so they sit in silence in the car. Its odd she doesn't like it, he's usually non stop chatting filling all the gaps in conversation with his random wit. Finally he starts to speak and then stops again, then starts and stops again before finally saying "you look nice" she smiles but he mentally slaps him self. He wants to say more but words fail him, yup that's right Marty Deeks is lost for words and all because a certain Kensi Blye wore a pretty dress. He laughs to him self.

"Care to share the joke?"

"Sorry just thinking that (_quick think), _that...your gonna regret wearing all white later when you want your usual post drinks chilli dog, remember last time?" he mentally pats him self on the back _'good save Deeks'._

"That was your fault" she remembers the stain down her green shirt, three washes later and she could still see it.

"Hey you punched me remember" punching Deeks while trying to eat not the best combination

"Well you were being a child"

"Was not"

"Was"

"Was not!" he laughed. "I was just pointing out that I was better than you at pool, even though I was drunk and you were sober."

"And I had cracked rib if you remember, so you kinda had the advantage, alcohol or no"

"Hey you were all 'I'm fine' remember" That one earned him a glare. He knew full well she hadn't been but he was humouring her. "I'd offer you a rematch so you can prove me wrong but I don't want by butt kicking when you loose" he laughed, she rolled her eyes.

"There won't be a second time" she punched his bicep.

"Hey driving here" he waved at the road.

The banter continued and they were still arguing over who was the better pool player when they arrived at the bar 10 minutes later. The rest of the team were waiting for them in one of the booths that surrounded the two pool tables, the booths were only made for 6 and Sam took up the space of two people,it was gonna be a squash, Eric and Nell were there too. They all had beers which surprised Deeks "hey I said I was buying".

"Don't worry" Callen grinned.

"We started a tab" finished Sam jamming a thumb at the bar.

"Should have figured" he grinned "so who's up for another? Sorry another stupid question" he quickly adds and heads to the bar and orders 6 beers. Kensi slides into the booth next to Nell and Deeks return with the beers and stands at the end of the booth, not fancying squishing up next to Sam and trapping poor Eric in the process. Everyone grabs a beer and Deeks raises his they all raise there's back. A silent pat on the back for themselves having gotten through another week. Deeks takes a swig of beer of beer "so who's in a betting mood?" he looks around the table "Kensi here reckons she can beat me at pool"

Callen raises an eyebrow "Deeks you have a death wish, you only beat her last time cos she had a cracked rib"

"Hey I was drunk, she was sober that should have made it evens"

"And she hadn't slept for two days" Sam added

"See, even Sam and G know I'm the best at pool" she grinned "but if you wanna loose more money who am I to not take it from you. Tell you what looser pays the bar tab" she nods back at the bar.

"Your on" he grins thinking he can't loose, as tonight's designated driver he wouldn't be drinking much and had the upper hand.

"Just to warn you me and Nell are moving on to cocktails next"

"Um err yeah" Nell agrees clearly not knowing anything about this before hand but going along.

"Py the pitcher" she teases knowing this will push the bar tab up in price.

Bets are placed by the rest of the team and more beers and cocktails ordered. Deeks racks up and the first game starts with lots of jibes thrown in from Sam and Callen trying to distract Deeks. As the alcohol kicks in Nell Starts to cheer on Kensi and Deeks jokes that if Nell is on team Kensi that Eric should be on team Deeks and he expects cheering too, to which Eric gets flustered and Nell apologises as she realises its her fault, kind of.

The first game goes to Kensi and its and easy win. The second game is a bit closer but Kensi still wins and then teases Deeks as he starts sulking and blaming it on Callen and Sam distracting him.

"No fair" he crosses his arms and sulks, but there's a glint in his eye that says he's not serious.

"Baby" Kensi poke her tongue out at him

"Hey you have thing 1 and thing 2 on your side"

"Hey and me" teases Nell

Deeks grins at her "and the beautiful Nell too" Nell nods happy he's not offended she's cheering for her female partner in crime. Girls have to stick together after all. "I've got geek boy over there" he jabs a thumb towards Eric.

"Hey I'm cheering... Gooooooooooo Deeks!" he says sarcastically.

"See what I mean" arms crossed over again.

"Your just sore you got beat by a.." Callen catches him self before he says girl "Kensi" he corrects.

She pokes her tongue out at him once more "you wanna watch that" he waves a hand at her, meaning her tongue, and a wicked though slips through his mind and that glint in his eye is back.

Kensi blushes momentarily as she realises he's thinking dirty thoughts. "hey" she raises her voice and he has the decency to look mildly embarrassed and that makes her tummy do something funny. Its these odd little moments that get to her and she wishes she knew what were really going on in his head.

"Best of seven" he says getting back to the game in hand and grinning "but only if they play fair" he glares at them and when they glare back he does a comedy shudder. Which makes Kensi laugh and he can't help but smile, he loves it when she genuinely laughs.

"OK boys, for my sake back down, or I'll never hear the end of it and I'll have to put up with the sulking for god knows how long" she pleads. Sam and Callen look at each other and nod agreement.

"Cute" mumbles Deeks so Kensi can hear but no one else and she laughs again.

The next game goes to Deeks, but only because Kensi pretends to miss two shots. She regrets it instantly when he starts gloating and telling her she only won the first two because of misdirection. Now its her turn to pretend to sulk and she stomps off to the bar demanding more alcohol, while silently grinning to her self. When she comes back she has the largest most ridiculous cocktail in her hand and is grinning wickedly. "Better?" asks Deeks.

"Much" she takes a long drink through the straw poking out the top of the almost goldfish bowl size glass, keeping eyes on him the whole time. Deeks can't help another wicked thought and then wonders how someone can look so beautiful and natural like she does this evening and have such an effect on him. She watches the change in his eyes and again can't help wondering what's going on in there.

She doesn't have time to chide him as Nell interrupts "ooh what's that, I want one?" and grabs a cocktail menu, Kensi takes great pleasure in pointing out the most expensive cocktail on there and then encourages her she needs one too with a wicked smile in Deeks direction.

"Awfully sure of your self there Fern, sure that much alcohol won't affect those mad skills of yours, don't want you sulking and blaming it on the drink."

"Haven't even started yet, rack em up looser."

As if to prove a point she "kicks his ass" as Nell so delicately puts it when the game is over.

Deeks calls it a fluke, but Kensi says he should call it quits and admit defeat because "you' gonna be soooooooooo embarrassed!" she teases.

"Not with your drinking like a fish" he notes as she finishes the huge drink.

"Only thing this is affecting is my bladder" she winks and heads for the ladies room, and Nell tails after her. As they pass the bar man she asks him for the same again and Nell adds "me too" and Kensi looks over her shoulder at Deeks with a smirk and this time its him who pokes out his tongue and her turn to have the wicked thoughts, to say he's slightly unnerved with the look that passes over her face is an understatement and he silently blames it on the alcohol in her system, but part of him wishes she'd give him those looks while sober.

Her and Nell return from the bathroom after what seems an unusually long time for Kensi and Nell is giggling like a drunken school girl, which is not surprising really considering she's been matching Kensi drink for drink. They stop by the bar and pick up their cocktails, which Nell struggles to carry so Callen ever the knight in shinning armour dashes to her rescue and Deeks doesn't miss the glare that comes from Eric. But when she gets back to their booth, its Eric she slides in next too and then his look changes from a glare to smugness and he continues to drink his beer with a smile.

Deeks can't help but smile at the geek squad in the corner and Kensi is back to sipping her cocktail when she sees him grinning but its not at her, her eyes follow his and she can't help but smiling too. "Looks like they have a thing too" she says looking him straight in the eye. He's slightly taken aback but then remembers how much she's had to drink, she surely hasn't just acknowledge their thing, as in his and hers and all he can do is look straight back at her, but she doesn't look away or blush and there stood there staring at each other.

There's a cough and when they turn to look Sam is stood watching them for the end of the table "just trying to physch her out" Deeks covers and Kensi is silently thankful he's quick on his feet.

"Not to ruin your little moment, but some of us have families to go home to, so could you hurry up and Kick his butt so I can collect my winnings and call it a night"

"Hey leave my butt outta this" he says giving it a wiggle and Kensi slaps said butt before telling him once more to rack up and prepare for a whipping, "kinky" is his smutty reply.

Unfortunately for Sam the next game doesn't go to plan and after the butt wiggling Kensi can't keep her eyes off the afore mentioned butt, and Deeks uses it to his advantage and every time she goes to take a shot he struts up and down in front of her like some god awful model. Despite her protests and despite how stupid he looks, drunk or sober she still can't keep her eyes off him and when LMFAO Sexy and you know it comes on, well it all just degenerates from there. Kensi knows Deeks doesn't get embarrassed but when Callen and Sam join in, she and Nell know that they have months worth of ribbing material ahead of them, and they don't even see when Eric starts recording them on his iphone.

Finally everyone stops laughing and there's threats on Eric life when he reveals that he has recorded the incident, they finally get him to delete it but not before he manages to upload it to the ops cloud server, but he feigns sulking just to keep up appearances. Sam finally says he has to leave and leaves his bet money with Eric as he's not sure how this is going turn out. He bids them fair well and a good weekend and escapes while he can. Callen reminds them they still have a game to settle and so they get back to it. This time Deeks insists its about time Kensi racks up and he gets the drinks in, she argues until she hears him tell the bar man same again and heads back to the table. She grins and racks up making a bit of a mess of it, Deeks takes the time to admire her bent over the table knowing she's too drunk to notice and then gets the shock of his life when she calls out "I can see you Deeks"

"Lucky guess."

"Educated" she calls back, "you forget how well I know you" and wiggles her butt at him.

"Miss Blye you should keep your assets in check" Deeks gives her his best and not very good Hetty impression.

"Assets huh?" she turns and leans on the table, quickly glancing over at the booth and finding them deep in conversation about something or other _'handy' _she thinks "like what you see?"

She's staring right at him again he knows she's toying with him because she's drunk, no way would a sober Kensi do this, he wonders what's in those cocktails she's drinking. He knows she can let her hair down when she wants, its not the first time he's seen her drunk but this is different, she's flirting. She's right in front of him and the things he could do to her, but not like this. What ever he and her have, their thing, its not a drunken moment. He looks at her "No more drinks for you"

She pouts "you don't like?" he gives her his best cheeky grin but doesn't say anything, for a moment disappointment registers on her face and then she turns and removes a cue from the holder and hands it to him and "your break she says" and gets back to the game at hand.

"If only you knew" he mutters under his breath as he leans down to take the shot, and he doesn't see the small smile that appears on Kensi's face as she walks to the other end of the table.

The next two games pass with little incident except that Deeks wins them both. It appears the alcohol has gotten to Kensi and she misses various shots and once more leaves Deeks wondering what the hell she is on, he's seen her drunk and play pool before and she always gets her shot. He doesn't take quiet the pleasure in beating her that he thought he would at the beginning of the evening, and if he's honest beating Kensi when she's like this is an empty victory, but they had a laugh along the way so not a complete waste, and hey he doesn't have a tab to pick up now too.

He places the cue's back in there holders and joins Kensi at the booth where he finds her collecting money and he eyes her suspiciously "Not gloating" she asks?

"Saving it for tomorrow" he nods at the money she's counting out. "Um what's going on?"

"She played us" Callen laughed and Kensi just grinned wickedly.

"She bet on you to win" Eric said handing over some money.

Deeks couldn't hide the "oh" that escaped his lips as he looked down at Kensi sitting at the table money in hand "you lost on purpose?". There it was again, something flicked across her face.

She giggled and Deeks turned his head on one side just like Monty did when he didn't get something, she giggled some more. "Nope I just .." she hiccuped and Deeks laughed at how drunk she was. "I knew I wouldn't win". She stood and headed to the bar waving her winnings at him, "looser pays the tab..right". And he suddenly understood, she bet on him, it was a win win situation, she lost they paid up and she settled the tab without being out of pocket, he lost he paid up. Even drunk she didn't miss much.

"Smart arse" he called over to her as she paid up the tab and gave the bar man a tip, she responded by wiggling her butt at him. He sighed and looked away _'she's killing me'. _

Eric was trying to help Nell stand, "I think Nell here could do with her bed" Callen was saying, the pint size intelligence analyst was swaying between the two men and giggling.

"Is that an offer she giggled" looking between Eric and Callen, who looked over her head at each other and shook there heads.

"No" they answered simultaneously.

Now it was Nell's turn to pout and Deeks raised an eyebrow "what was in those drinks?" he slid into the vacant side of the booth and started reading the cocktail menu.

"I'm gonna get Nell home" Eric said in all seriousness "Callen you help me get her in a cab?" he nodded and then turned back to Deeks.

"You OK with Kensi?" he looked genuinely concerned.

Deeks waved him off "I'm good, I only had a couple and my cars parked round back. With what she's drunk she'll be out like a light shortly." They both turned and looked at her, still at the bar deep in conversation with the bar man and laughing. "I'm good really" he smiled and nodded for him to go help Eric.

Callen called out to Kensi and waved, she blew him a kiss and Deeks laughed as Callen blushed and escaped the bar. He sat in the booth and forgot about the menu he was reading and sat and watched the animated conversation Kensi was having, she was flirting a little but not overly and there was lots of arm waving. The bar man laughed and then waved back over to Deeks and he quickly went back to reading the menu not wanting to be caught staring at his devious kick arse partner.

The next thing he knew she was standing right next to him, "see something you fancy?" she teased once more.

"Maybe" he replied feeling a little braver now his team mates weren't there any more.

Kensi raised her eyebrows "really, anything particular?".

"Everything looks good" he tried to sound nonchalant, but Kensi didn't miss the slight hesitation as he said it. He stood and held her waist "time to get you home"he said handing her, her bag from the booth.

"Thought you'd never ask" she giggled again. He'd never get used to a giggling Kensi, even if she was drunk it was a little out of character.

"Come on" he said and steered her toward the door and moving his hand to the small of her back. She shivered ever so slightly. "Cold?"

"Tired" she answered. He should of know better!

They made there way to the car in silence. Deeks opened the door for her and she climbed in with out complaint. He shook his head and made his way round to the drivers side, she had her head against the window but had already buckled up, which he was grateful for considering the mood she was in. "Hungry" he asked.

"Starving"

"Chilli dogs?"

"Burger, that place by yours where they do the bacon and mushrooms."

He knew where she meant "your wish is my command" he answered and pulled out of the parking lot.

He could have sworn she was asleep, she hadn't spoken for 10 minutes or even attempted to turn the radio to a different channel, it was playing cheesy power ballads and usually she hated that. Her breathing was slow and he was sure any minute now she was going to start snoring. So he was surprised when she suddenly started talking to him.

"You can just take me home if you'd rather not eat". She spoke so softly he was a little taken aback.

"Hey I thought you'd fallen asleep, we always go for food after Friday night drinks, why would tonight be any different?" he couldn't understand why she even asked the question, this had been there routine almost every Friday night for the best part of a year. They went for team drinks taking it in turns driving and going for junk food after before dropping the other off at home and saying goodbye till Monday. Sometimes they'd be out till the early hours just chatting nonsense over a burger or what ever food Kensi fancied that particular evening. Sometimes daylight was creeping back up when they dropped each other off, almost like neither one of them wanted Friday to end, or the weekend to start.

"I just thought you might have had enough of me for one day."

"Never" he answered a little too quickly.

She sat up straight and turned to look at him, she went to say something and stopped. Instead she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed "thanks" she whispered.

He smiled and wondered what she was thinking, then realising they were at the burger place he said "we're here" and nodded toward the small drive through "usual?" he asked.

"And onion rings" she grinned I'm starving. She'd suddenly snapped out of what ever was happening and was back to before. "And an extra shake, chocolate" she tagged on.

Deeks ordered and then moved the car to the next window where they collected their order, "home or park up?"

"Park up, I wanna eat now" Deeks pulled out of the drive through and pulled up a couple of hundred meters down the road in a parking lot alongside the beech. Kensi had already made a start on the chips but was picking at them slowly. Deeks watched her. Normally she couldn't get them in fast enough.

"Everything OK?" he asked "you normally cant get enough" he eyes her chips and pinches one. He worries the strange cocktails she was drinking haven't affected a little more than he thought. "Your not about to throw up?" he suddenly asks

She laughs a genuine chuckle, not the girly giggle in the bar from early and not the awful fake guffaw she does that scares the life out of him. A genuine, rarely heard Kensi chuckle. "No but I'd really like to kiss you"

And there it was she'd said it and yet again Deeks was left speechless, but she was drunk and this was not how he had imagined this going. He shook his head, she was teasing that's what she was doing. Kensi was messing with him, just like she always did. Except this time she'd taken it too far.

"No" was all he said. She heard the disappointment in his voice.

"I really would" she said trying to sound sincere.

"Kens don't do this, don't mess with me. No games, not us" every time they were getting close things would go screwy. Tonight it was just the alcohol talking but he wasn't going to let it mess up their thing, it was more than a drunken grope in the car after drinks. He wasn't about to let there thing slide backward not now when they were just getting used to the idea that there might be more between them. He'd spend the whole weekend worrying about her and she'd spend the weekend thinking she was misreading him and doubting her self, that's if she even remembered tonight. She tried to grab his hand but he pulled away from her.

"Deeks I..." before she could finish he was out of the car "Shit!" this was not how she had planned this when she was standing in the shower earlier "shit, shit,shit!"she whacked the dashboard "shit". She watched him walk to the front of the car and rest against the hood. Yet again she'd messed things up. Deeks was good, always surprising her, too good for her really, but they had something, neither of them knew what or what to do with it and so most of the time they ignored it. But it was there and she was fed up of ignoring it, of ignoring him and these god damn feelings that were messing with her. She was no good with people. Not like him he could read people and change to fit around them he knew just how to play it, and people thought he was a pain in the arse, a joker but it was a finely tuned act designed to let him fit in and yet stay at arms lengths. He could be serious when he needed to, sometimes scarily serious, and he was caring and sensitive in just the right measures. Her,what did she know, she'd got her own parents wrong for crying out loud, everything she's tried to be she still didn't get people. She unclipped her seat belt and slipped out of the car walking round and joining him leaning against the hood.

"I'm sorry" she said keeping just enough distance between them that she hoped he wouldn't pick up how needy she felt at this moment in time. He continued to stare at the ground but she could tell he heard her. "I thought that's what you wanted too". The words were so quiet and with the waves crashing against the beach he almost didn't catch them. But he turned his head to look at her an unreadable expression looking back at her. She wrapped her arms around her the evening breeze was giving her goose bumps. Deeks watched her then disappeared around the back of the car. She heard the trunk pop and then slam again seconds later, .

"Here" he said arm out stretched a piece of material hanging from his hand. She smiled and took the offered item shaking it out, it was a well used and slightly faded hoodie, it was obviously well loved but had lost some of its shape over time and looked to be several sizes bigger than it had probably started out. She slipped it on over her head and was a little lost in it, the hem was half way between her waist and her knees and the sleeves finished way past her hands

"What do you think?" she asked trying to lighten the mood and giving him a twirl.

He couldn't help smile at her she still looked amazing even in one of his frumpy old surfing hoodies. "Still beautiful".

She blushed "erm I think I need to tell you something" now it was her turn to stare at her feet. He came around in front of her waiting for her to lift her head and look at him. Finally she her gaze travelled up his body taking in every inch of him and how he stood in a his typical way, hands in pockets thumbs hooked over the edges. Finally she met his eyes and she smiled gently "I'm not drunk"

he laughed "sure princess, what ever you say. I think we need to get you home though" he went to guide her back to the car . But she stopped him.

"Deeks, I'm not messing, honest" she held his wrists and rubbed her thumbs over them, leaving him with his hands in his pockets and unable to push her away. "Look at me. I'm not drunk." he looked her over trying to decide what she was playing at. "haven't had a drink all evening, well apart from that first beer. In fact you probably had more than me ."

He looked at her a dozen questions running through his head. Still not sure what was going on. Finally after what felt like an age he simply said "what!"

"I … it seems so stupid now. But I meant what I said I really would like to kiss you. Its just...well...I.. arrgghh! Why can't I just tell you." she was getting angry with her self. Deeks thought is was cute but wasn't about to interrupt, he knew she needed to work out what ever it was she had in her head. "Us" she said all of a sudden and then softened "our thing, I just wondered what it was and everything's changing and..." she tailed off again lost in thought. "what is this?"

"Honestly?" she simply nodded. He thought for a while "I don't know, I wish I did but I don't" it was complicated he knew that much. Then he added "I know its more than a drunken fumble in the car though."

"Yeah about that.." before she could say any more Deeks leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, it was over as soon as it started. She looked surprised "what was that for?"

"You asked" he looked down at her hands still holding his wrists, removing his hands from his pockets he turned them over and took a hold of hers properly. "Your really not drunk?"

She shook her head and smiled "I just wanted to open up to you and thought if you were presented with the opportunity we could see where it went, but I... well you know me ever the control freak..right"

"I'd never take advantage of you like that?"

"I know... I know I'm sorry and I'm stupid I should have know you would never.." He pulls her into a fierce hug and she in turn wraps her arms around his back. It feels so good she breathes in his scent and it calms her, she could stay like this forever, just the two of them here. Well maybe not right here she thinks.

"You know, those were some clever moves you pulled back in the bar, you had us all fooled" and suddenly there's a dawning moment "wait" he pulls away from here and looks her in the eyes again "you let me beat you at pool?"

She smiles "got us out of a bar tab though" and this time he kisses her a little longer but with the same tenderness as before. Its a while before either of them moves, "I'm not sure what's going on with us, but what ever it is I'd like to find out more" Kensi can here the words reverberating against his chest as she speaks and she doesn't do it consciously but she holds her breath as she waits for a reply.

"Me too, but...no rush."

She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Kens I don't wanna screw this up. I know its not going to be simple, but .."

"I here you.." And they get each other, they don't need to discuss it any more. The awkwardness is gone the tip toeing around each other..gone too.

The moment is broken by Kensi's tummy rumbling and Deeks laughs, "erm I think the food might be cold by now, you want me to get fresh?"

"pancakes" is all she replies and for a change its him who gets to roll his eyes.

**A.N. Not gonna beg but would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and suggestions/advice so please leave a review**


End file.
